<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Forget About Me by Notmenotthemtwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212200">Don't Forget About Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo'>Notmenotthemtwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fatherly Love 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Adam continue Adam's education.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Milligan/John Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fatherly Love 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their movies were amazing. John and Adam were watching their favorite movie, Adam losing his virginity. Adam giggled as John held him close. The television screen showed Adam being lowered onto John's cock, his penis stretching Adam to the limits. Once John was fully inside, he allowed Adam time to adjust. </p><p>"Dad. How did you fit? You are huge!" Adam's eyes were wide watching the television. </p><p>Adam was sitting on John's balls, he was trembling with the large invader inside of him. John was reassuring a teary Adam it was okay to cry. The first time always hurt. John legs and balls were hairy, a stark contrast to Adam's baby smooth skin. It was a few minutes till Adam began to move. Soon he was bouncing up and down on John.</p><p>The tape showed Adam and John fucking in Kate's living room. The apartment wasn't the safest place, but it was the only time Kate was away. She was out of town on a medical conference, she begged John to babysit Adam. John used this opportunity for father/son bonding. </p><p>"I prepared you. I wanted to show how much I love you. See, you are having the time of your life."</p><p>Adam was bouncing up and down with enthusiasm. He was holding John as he rode his fat cock. </p><p>John kissed Adam on the head, he was pleased with Adam's schooling. </p><p>Adam on the television was moaning, his boyish cries squealing in lust. He was moving up and down, his now red asshole slurping up John in ecstasy. John's hands were on Adam's hips guiding him on his speed. John didn't want to come, he was too focused on Adam's fun. </p><p>Since the room was warm, both were sweating. Adam's blond hair was damp from sex, same with John. John couldn't open the windows, he was sacred someone would hear them. The curtains were open though. Adam looked beautiful in the afternoon sunlight, he glowed like a cherub. John was sweating, but not in heat. His lust growing, he looked down on his cock.</p><p>His cock was deep inside Adam, his hairy balls barely showing him anything. John was very glad he was taping this event. That way he and Adam could watch this anytime. </p><p>Adam's small penis was bouncing on Adam's stomach. He was tiny, it would be awhile before Adam grows up. John noticed with amusement as his cock was sticking out of Adam's belly. Adam didn't seem to be in pain, he was happily moving. </p><p>Soon John was groaning in Adam's mouth. Their tongues dancing as they fucked. The tape showed them banging for twenty minutes. Then John came with a large cry. </p><p>Adam and John were giggling as they seen John squirting his cum inside his son. John's cum was already leaking out, his thick cum was dripping down his penis. There was a lot, Adam could barely suck it in. Soon John stopped coming. </p><p>The tape showed them sitting still. Both needed time to recover. Adam was collapsed on John, he was overwhelmed with his schooling. </p><p>It was a few minutes till Adam climbed off. Since Adam was a virgin, his asshole made a squishing noise as he pulled himself off. Cum was dripping down his legs. </p><p>John could tell Adam was wide open. But he spread Adam open anyways. </p><p>Adam's once tight pucker was wide open. He was full of cum, John came hard inside his second grader baby. </p><p>"Can we do it again?" Adam asked once the tape ended. </p><p>"In due time. For now, get ready for school."</p><p>"Aw. I rather have sex." Adam pouted.</p><p>"Later. Remember."</p><p>"I promise. This is our secret." They kissed passionately before a naked Adam got dressed. Good thing John was wearing a condom. </p><p>John had a whole summer coming up. Kate is going on a paid vacation with her rich boyfriend. Good thing John introduced them. </p><p>But for now, get Adam ready for school. His summer lessons were coming up, John had a lot to teach Adam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of lustful groans were heard from all the way down the hall. John was balls deep inside his son, he was pounding Adam in Kate's bed. </p><p>Young Adam was crying in pleasure. This was a new position, he was underneath John. His small smooth legs were wrapped around John's waist, his tiny hands holding on to John's shoulder blades. </p><p>"Daddy!" </p><p>"Not yet baby boy. Daddy's not done." John panted as he slammed his hips downwards. </p><p>He slammed his penis inside Adam. Since Adam had no school homework, he was schooling Adam in his sex education instead. Adam was groaning, his little squeals turning John on. The sight of John's ass was moving up and down inside his young son. </p><p>He wrapped Adam's legs a lot tighter, he was determined to show Adam a good time. He slowed down allowing Adam to catch his breath. Adam was underneath John, he was covered in sweat and was breathing hard. </p><p>"Daddy don't stop."</p><p>"Just want to give you some air."</p><p>He fucked Adam slowly, he wanted this to last.</p><p>Adam was moaning in pain and pleasure, he could barely keep up to his father. But he didn't mind. He loved his dad and would do anything for him. </p><p>He was getting fucked from behind, John wanted to see his baby's ass. </p><p>Adam was tiny. His small body seemed fragile, but John knew Adam could take him. He pulled Adam's hips forwards. His large fat cock was even more big in Adam's ass. His asshole was red, but took John easily. Adam was moaning in the sheet, he was breathing hard what John was doing. Soon John came with a lustful cry. He came inside of Adam, Adam moaning feeling the familiar warm wetness. Better than condoms. </p><p>"Dad..... Did...you...get...it?" Adam groaned. Knowing about the movie.</p><p>"Every second." He turned around and smiled at the camera. </p><p>"This was me and my boy. Adam, say hi." He said his hands still on Adam's hips. He was still inside, he was still cumming.</p><p>"Hi." Adam groaned. </p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam was sucking John as John was underneath him, trying to reach for Adam's penis. It was difficult, Adam was pretty small. But they tried. Adam inched himself till he felt his father's mouth on him. Soon they were blowing each other. </p>
<p>It was hard, but John wanted to show Adam new things. Good thing Kate had a big bed. John even bought new blankets and sheets. He wanted them to have a private bed just for them. </p>
<p>Adam sucked on his father, but he was getting distracted by John's mouth. He heard John moan Adam's name. He knew what that meant, he sucked harder. </p>
<p>Soon Adam was on his knees as John came on Adam's face. Cum splashed on Adam, John wanted to take Polaroids.</p>
<p>"Open your mouth." Adam obeyed, he felt John's sperm squirting in his mouth. </p>
<p>Adam kept his eyes closed as he heard the camera shuttering. He had his mouth open, he still had cum inside. </p>
<p>"You can spit now."</p>
<p>Finally. Adam didn't mind John's cum, but only when it was fresh. It was gross cold. </p>
<p>"Shower time."</p>
<p>"Yeah! Dad, I want dessert."</p>
<p>"You got it."</p>
<p>Adam swallowed his father's cum. Yum! It was so good, Adam was glad he waited. He swallowed every last drop. He wanted more, but they were going for burgers afterwards. He knew dessert was available later. </p>
<p>They finished cleaning each other off, but before they got out of the shower, Adam asked to eat his father's ass. </p>
<p>John groaned at the small tongue licking his hairy asshole. Adam. He was a grade A student. He was going to take Adam riding again. </p>
<p>Adam spread his father's cheeks open. His ass was hairy, but Adam didn't mind, he loved everything about John. He licked his asshole clean, he wanted to taste everything. He knew John would reward him. His tongue jetted out licking the pink cherry. </p>
<p>"Adam. You are such a good boy. I love you.''</p>
<p>Adam rewarded him by licking his asshole. Once he felt John relaxing he got up.</p>
<p>"I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"Okay. Let's get dressed."</p>
<p>John knew his other play place. </p>
<p>Before they went to the counter for their food, both of them snuck inside a stall to fuck. Good thing it was out for order. The thrill of it excited John, and he and Adam fucked on a toilet. </p>
<p>Adam was facing the door, he was riding John. It was uncomfortable, but also thrilling. It was a quickie, they were afraid of being caught. </p>
<p>Once their food was done, they went home.</p>
<p>Adam was swallowing his dessert. He heard the camera, he didn't care. John was taking pictures of Adam while Adam blew him. </p>
<p>John was delicious. Adam loved it. He swallowed every drop and kissed his dad. </p>
<p>"Bedtime kiddo."</p>
<p>Both were naked as they slept. John was glad he was taking a break. Sorry Sam and Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John's hand was rubbing his cock. Adam was in school and won't be back till after four. So John was jerking off to their home movies. Adam. When he gets home, he was getting fucked hard. </p><p>Adam was squealing as he rode John. He was pretty much ordered in his bedroom. The camera was facing the bed, Adam's legs spread apart, his small butt bouncing up and down. Adam's feet were sticking up, Adam's head held back, as he moaned in lust. His hands in tight fists.</p><p>"Daddy! Dad! Dad!"</p><p>"You're doing good. Keep riding."</p><p>John was totally relaxed. He loved Adam with every fiber of his being. He was laying back, his hands behind his head watching his son riding his penis. </p><p>He occasionally crossed his feet, he was having fun. His own son. </p><p>"Uh uh uh." Adam groaned. His mouth breathing hard. "Daddy. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too kiddo."</p><p>"No. I mean I really love you."</p><p>"Like a lover?"</p><p>"Yeah. Dad. Don't stop yet."</p><p>"I won't." John wasn't ready to explode.</p><p>When they watched the tape later, Adam and John were eating popcorn. The sex tapes, Adam loved them.</p><p>John loved the lighting. His penis was shiny going inside Adam. Adam's ass was sucking hard, no longer red, but a deep pink as he rode John. Adam was riding hard, the sounds of skin against skin echoed throughout the room. </p><p>"You have hairy legs."</p><p>"I am a grown man."</p><p>Adam begged John not to shave. He liked John the way he was. John's hairy balls tickled Adam, but Adam never minded. He loved it. Once John came, he saw his cum dripping down. Best cum ever! He knew he will never have someone like Adam again. He hated to leave, but he had a job. Plus he knew he had to destroy everything. The movies, the album, but not his memories. </p><p>He kissed Adam deeply. Adam knew. This was it. </p><p>"Dad."</p><p>"What."</p><p>"Don't forget about me."</p><p>"I won't. Promise." They had one last job. </p><p>Adam was sad seeing the tapes burn. The album was ashes now. He cried as John held him. But he knew it couldn't be. </p><p>They had one last fuck. John was inside Adam on the backseat of the Impala. Winchester tradition.</p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p>"Adam. Shh. Shh. Let daddy do the work."

</p>
<p>Adam cried when John left. But he had a job. At least Adam knew there was someone out there protecting him and his mom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>